Hypnotized
by FieryFafar
Summary: N is still new to the whole make love thing and when he did learn it from his lovely darling, he tends to get a bit...childish for more


With a hum stirring from her lips, White washed the spinaches and gently swished them under the flowing tap water. Her humming then turned into whistling, she placed the clean vegetables and took another one from the paper bag. The sun was setting perfectly on a nice Sunday morning. The window in front of her was opened, allowing the gentle wind to enter and caress her legs and arms. Her big brown hair was neatly tied to a bun, exposing her bare neck – attracting a certain someone who was still new to the term 'sex'.

"White…"

The moment his voice tickled her ears, White felt a pair of strong arms wrapping around her waist. "Hey N," she said, voice rather casual compared to how he felt.

N didn't respond. Instead, he had his face on her head, his nose gently nuzzling on her soft brown hair. "Hmm…" His lips brushed some of the locks. He could smell her scent; a sweet, sensuous aroma of vanilla. Slowly he inhaled, taking all of it in and letting the sweet fragrance linger in his dizzy brain.

The more he kissed her, the more he hugged her, the more he felt her body so closely to him, it reminded N of last night – that wonderful, breathtakingly beautiful night.

"Whiiite," he groaned, almost childlike and impatient. Light kisses trailed from her hair to her left ear. His breath was slightly heavy; a trait that N found quite hard to hide every time she was this close to him. His hands moved from waist to stomach, palms gently pressed and fingers lightly tapping her body.

As for White, she only smiled. As much as this was slowly torturing her too, she also wanted to see how far he would go. "Yes N?" She turned her head to the side and glanced at N. Her whole skin prickled from head to toe as she felt his breath, calmly yet roughly tickling the back of her ear.

Just when she thought that N wouldn't be that bold in his move, she felt his teeth softly nibbling on the helix of her ear.

"Eep!" she squeaked, the act causing her to drop the spinaches into the sink. Immediately her face flushed. Electric blue eyes widened at the hot contact. Shock registered in her brain. "H-Hey!" White exclaimed, body then turned to face her newlywed husband.

The moment she did, N quickly sought her lips with his.

Shock still burned in her thoughts, but was then slowly doused away by his kiss. She felt his mouth pressing hers in a way that screamed how much he wanted her. Their eyes closed, White wrapped her arms around his head and pulled him closer. Her hands combed into his ruffled hair, gently tugging and twisting around the messy knots. His hands slid from her stomach to her back, then down and down until his palms cupped each of her cheeks.

The soft, swift squeezes caused her mouth to open. Taking the advantage, N nibbled her lower lip and softly tugged it forward, leaving just a visible enough mark for them to see. A faint, deep growl vibrated in his chest, gurgling in his throat and finally, N growled inside her mouth, exclaiming all the pent-up lust he had for her.

A moan was trapped in her throat as she swallowed his growl. Her back was pressed against the wet countertop. Her brain slowly consumed by lust, White pulled him closer, destroying all the minimal distance between them. Her breasts squished against his heavily beating chest. It was then that White realized that N wasn't wearing a shirt, thus making her quite angry that the only barrier left to truly feel the heat of his body was her own shirt.

As for N, he was quite deliriously mad that he was wearing pants while she wore nothing but her panty.

That caged moan was then finally released when she felt his throbbing member pulsating between her thighs. Unwarily White slid upwards against him, causing N to moan unashamedly. She felt him ache for her opening. She felt him brush with such desire and need.

She wanted- No. Both of them needed this.

Using all of her sanity that was violently draining low, White broke the kiss and pushed him away, yet hands firmly pressed on his shoulders. "N-" she gasped, voice raspy and thick with ardor. "Jeez, sweetie, I know you want dessert, but at least let me make us some breakfast."

N only flashed an innocent, bashful smile. And, to be honest, seeing that smile only made her want to rip his clothes off and have him there and now.

"S-Sorry…" He scratched the back of his head and looked away. "I-I just…ever since last night, I can't…" The more he spoke, the more he remembered. And the more he remembered, the more he was having a hard time speaking.

To see him in such a state, White wanted to kiss him stupid and wrap him in a blanket at the same time. "You dork," she giggled, her hands gently cupping his cheeks and moving his head so that he faced her. "You have a lot to learn." Slowly she pulled him closer until his forehead rested on hers. With a foxy smile tracing her lips – once again enticing N to do the unforgivable – White blew a quick kiss on his lips and murmured, "Good thing I'm your teacher…"

His head was starting to spin again, and N loved it. "I would love that very much…"

_**END**_

**0.0.0**

**heres a sweet fluffy after smut fws to wash of the bLOOD AND TEARS FROM WTAO**


End file.
